


The Night Is Young

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [28]
Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), Dracula & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Based on Movie, Based on Novel, Behind the Scenes, Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Gen, Good Writing, Lost Love, Missing Scene, True Love, Very Secret Diary, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The night is young, and I still thirst.”</p><p>Dracula writes in his journal about a decision he’s made…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Is Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here's a new oneshot based on the 1992 film Bram Stoker's Dracula, which I cooked up one day. (I especially like how Gary Oldman brought Dracula to life in the film as well. He did a fantastic job.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Bram Stoker owns Dracula. The geniuses at Columbia Pictures own the film Bram Stoker's Dracula. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

The Night Is Young

Dear Journal,  
I, Count Vlad Dracula, have come to a decision. I will avenge the death of my beloved Elisabeta, who killed herself because of news that I died in battle (which turned out to be false). Whatever it takes to do so, whatever lengths I will go, it does not matter. Only **she** matters more to me than anything else in this world. Whatever happens, I will find her. I will bring her back to me. And she will know pleasure at my hands, just as she did before I was called into battle and had to fight against those who opposed me.

For the blood is the life, as it says somewhere in the Bible — in the book of Leviticus, I believe. Very neat phrase there, I think. 

My fangs now itch as I write this. But I know I have to write all of this down before I can go out and satiate my thirst for blood. So, through force of my mind, I will my fangs to wait a little longer. After all, patience is very important, especially when writing things down. Especially if it’s a journal entry, even. 

I should know. After all, I still remember when Elisabeta would sit at her table and write in her journal as well. I did find her at it while looking all over for her in the castle one day, and smiled when I saw what she was doing. However, I warned myself to take care, keep hidden and look at her from a distance. I didn’t want to alarm her, as that would suddenly cause her to make an error in writing with her pen. And I did not want to be the cause of something like that, either. As a gentleman, I would not forget my manners as such in times like that.

I have checked the time. It is now time for me to go and feed. 

After all, the night is young. I still have my blood thirst — and I always will. 

And I will get my darling love back with me.

My dearest Elisabeta... you are mine, and always will be... even in death.

~Yours faithfully,  
Count Vlad Dracula

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
